Lost and Alone
by Tears of the Tainted
Summary: After her brother's death, young Jigoku, Reiketsun is left in the care of Higurashi, Kagome. Kagome's in for a rough ride when Inuyasha and Sango betray her. Its worse when she discovers that Rei has more issues than a top level nutcase...just read it...


Hello! I'm new to this website, and this is my first story...Please be kind in your reviews, and I openly welcome constructive criticism. This probably wont be that good, but I tried...Please know-**WARNING!-Strong!Kagome, OOC!Sesshomaru, OOC!Hiei(and more). Slightly crazy Kagome. MAJOR INUYASHA AND KIKYOU BASHING! Betrayal by Sango and Miroku.**

"This is normal japanese(english? whatever...)"

**This is the kitsune language**

this is the little voice in my OC's head.

I ran through the forest, trying to get to that onna, Kagome, for help. We do not need help from a miko of all things.Yes we do! I cannot break aniki's barrier. And we cannot get a stronger yokai because? I'm an imiko and she's the only person that won't kill me on sight. Fine.I shifted into my little kitsune form and limped to Kagome, the futuristic miko. My wings were pressed to my back, and my tails and ears laid back.

**"Kagome-sama!" **I yipped. She was alone, thank Jashin-sama. She was wearing the simple black kimono I had stolen for her. There were neon green rose pedals at the ends of the sleeves, and the bottom of the kimono. A neon green obi was tied around her waist, and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail with a neon green hair tie. She looked at me with worry in her electric blue eyes.

"Rei-chan, daijoubu?" I ignored her question because I didn't want to lie to her.

**"Forget me. Kai-nii-san is hurt badly, fighting hunters, and he won't let me through his barrier! H-he's hurt real bad, please help h-him!"**I couldn't help it, I was scared for my aniki, and she knew it. She picked me up gently, then dashed as quickly as she could in her human disguise, to get to Hakaisha. We arrived at the clearing, and it was a mess. I only paid attention to my twin brother.

This isn't real. Yes it is. It's just a nightmare. Don't lie to yourself Reiketsukan. It's real, he's gone. I know. I dropped to the ground and whined a little as my legs gave out. I didn't have any strength to stand, let alone walk. After I collapsed, my vision blurred, then went black. The damage was done though, the image of my brothers mangled corpse was forever burned into my mind.

~~~Kagome POV~~~

Stupid Onuyasha, stupid Kikyou, stupid Naraku! I just wanted to go home, see my twin, and turn in my homework. But no, he just had to go on about 'We need to find the jewel shards!', and 'Kikyou wouldn't have done this.', and my favorite ,'It's your fault the jewel's broke, so you have to fix it.' Kami-sama it makes my want to beat his face in…I've spent way to much time with Yusuke-kun. I was startled out of my thought by a black, blood red tinted, kitsune that was about the size of a miniature beagle. It has two tails and draconic wings. I could tell it was Reiketsukan because of her eyes and wings. Her right eye was a violet purple and the other was neon green, but both had no pupil and the whites of the eyes were black.

**"Kagome-sama!" **She yipped in kitsune. I looked at her, worried because she was hurt and alone.

"Rei-chan, daijoubu?" Of course she's not okay, she's hurt! Kami-sama I feel stupid. She answer my question directly.

**"Forget me. Kai-nii-san is hurt badly, fighting hunters, and he won't let me through his barrier! H-he's hurt real bad, please help h-him!"**She's scared, I realized. I picked her up gently, then dashed as quickly as a ningen could to get to Hakaisha before he died. I had to fight to keep my tears from spilling when we got to the clearing. It was a mess, literally. I fell to the ground silently. H-he's dead. I-I didn't ma-make it in t-time. Rei whined slightly, in pain, as she collapsed to the ground, then blacked out.

~~~Author POV~~~

After Reiketsukan passed out, Kagome stumbled over to Hakaisha's body and closed his blank eyes. She moved his weapons over by his halberd with a lot of difficulty. She struck a match, and with a deep breath she lit his corpse on fire. 'Why couldn't I have gotten here faster?' Kagome screamed in her head as she picked up the scattered hiroseki stones. It took a few minutes, but she had gathered all the precious gems. She put the stones, Hakaisha's hiroseki, in a pouch, then walked over to his ashes. After putting his ashes in an urn and shrinking all of his weapons to a charm size, she called out to the little imiko that followed her, vaguely aware of Rei shrinking to a normal kitsune kit size.

"Hiei-chan, would you carry Rei-chan for me?" A hiyokai about as old, if not older, than Rei dropped down from the surrounding trees. Hiei, even at this age, was a head taller than Rei. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, black shinobi pants, and black boots. Hiei had black hair that stood straight up and a white starburst in the bangs. To complete the look, a katana was strapped to his back. Hiei picked Rei up gently, and followed Kagome back to camp.

~~~10 min later~~~Rei POV~~~

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was someone was holding me. The second thing I realized was my wounds were bandaged. What about the fact that you're not in your kitsune form any more? Shut up. I buried my nose into the soft material of a shirt. I like this scent. Nothing like the scent of pine, smoke, and fire in the morning. And a tint of ice. An imiko like you? Hai. I like it. Agreed.

**"Where am I?"**I yipped quietly in kitsune. A slightly high, but not to high, pitched voice answered, and I could tell it was male/boyish.

"We are at the boarder of the Northern and Central lands, Vixen." I nodded my head slightly.

"What the hell?" The inu hanyou screeched. "Why can't we get past the barrier?"

**"Please take me to the barrier…"** I trailed off.

"Hn. Hiei." He said, walking to the barrier. Kagome noticed us.

"What is it Hiei-chan? Daijoubu?" Hiei nodded his head, then tilted it to the left. Apparently my head was on the right side of his neck. "Can you open the barrier Rei-chan?"

"As if a runt like you can-"

"Osuwari!" Dirt meet trash, trash meet dirt. I slid off Hiei's back and began to speak, while standing in front of the barrier.

**"Fox bandits and flying bats. When the two combine with the elements of light, darkness and poison, a set of twins shall be born. One too kind and one insane and demented."**I released my yoki. **"When one too kind dies and one so insane hears voices of the elements within, only then shall the bloody north rise again. The dead shall walk in the north to assist the forbidden heir in it's training." **The barrier wavered slightly.** "The heir to the bloody north shall rise again and fight along side the Priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls in the far future." **The barrier flickered.** "All shall know the wrath of the forbidden heir. Hail to the Bloody North and it's infernal inhabitants." **The barrier collapsed.** "The blood shall once again soak the grounds of old evil and quench the spirits' anger."** I fell to my knees.** "All hail to the Bloody North."** I fell forward, landing in warm arms.

"Rest, Vixen. All will be well when you awake." I fell asleep, Hiei's voice in my ear. Why did Hakaisha gave to die? It should have been me. Were my last thoughts as I drifted into that beautifully empty place that was my dreams.

Please tell me how it was...Should I continue? Or just leave it? Your opinion would be wonderful! Once again you can criticise, but it has to be constructive, and not too brutal. Anyway please review!


End file.
